War Games
by The Masked Half Blood
Summary: 3way crossover between HP, MK, and PJ. Harry Potter is taken off the doorstep of #4 and isn't seen for years, until he replies to his acceptance letter. Enter Prince Harry, adopted son and heir of the Emperor of Outworld. Returning to Earthrealm to seek revenge on the man who murdered his parents, Harry will go on a journey to learn who he is, including his god parent. HP/Harem


**Author's Notes:** Hi there! I've been a reader for a long time and decided to try my hand at writing a story. I love Harry Potter, Mortal Kombat and Percy Jackson and thought I would try writing something that flowed through all three stories. Now I have this little plot that I hope keeps chugging along. The main focus right now is Harry Potter/Mortal Kombat with some Percy Jackson but not much. Later, at the end of the school year, we'll slide over into more Percy Jackson with Harry attending Camp Half Blood. The story will prodominately be focusing on MK9/MKX with major changes to the MKX story line. So lets cross our fingers and hope this is a story that is better than _'My Immortal'_ , ha ha. Reviews and Productive Criticism are welcome!

* * *

Something had gone terribly wrong.

It was just a month and a week before the start of term and the owls bearing acceptance letters had taken flight that morning all over the country to welcome new young student's to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, had felt a sense of dread fill his stomach since the feathered messenger's had taken flight. His blue eyes held no twinkle as he sat in his office after a full breakfast made possible by the House-Elves, as he watched the horizon waiting for a particular letter to make its way back.

This was the year that Harry Potter was set to return to the Wizarding World, and take his place amongst the hallowed halls that his parents had once traveled. But something in the wind told the aged wizard that his hopes for Harry Potter were going to be dashed upon the stones. Rising from his cushioned seat, he winced at the brittleness of his joints even as he readjusted his lavender robes, untangling a particularly hassling tassel as it attempted to knot with his long white beard.

His mood did not rise as the phoenix in his office trilled sadly. Fawkes always had a way of reading moods and knowing more than he should have. If Albus knew the language of fire birds he might have been inquired to ask his friend just what had happened to make him feel as though he had failed. Well, failed more than he knew he had.

The old wizard was not one to question his own decisions, the past was the past and his guesses were normally right. However, leaving young Harry with the Dursley family that night so long ago had been one of the hardest things he had done. He knew that Harry would be unhappy, with the way Lily talked about her sister at the meetings of the old Order of the Phoenix, but he was safe from the threat of his fellow wizards, the Death Eaters that had followed the warped lead of the self entitled Lord Voldemort.

Albus remembered the young man that he had personally introduced to their world. Even then he had known Tom Riddle had held anger and hatred in his heart, but he had hoped that his friends at school would help him see the light. Instead Tom had twisted the House of Slytherin into a breeding ground for hate and intolerance, a recruitment ground for his vile followers. Albus had only been a teacher then, a professor of transfiguration, and in no real position to help the young teenager see the errors of his ways.

The old wizard sighed as he thought of the innocence lost because of one child's anger at his father. So much death, so many battles, so many spells designed only to torture and control others. The idea that he had once thought like Tom had made him shiver with regret. If not for that tragic fight in his youth, would he have lead the world to the same state as Tom in his own anger at the muggles that broke his family?

Grindelwald was an answer enough to that question. World War II had nearly revealed their existence to the outside world as his old friend aligned himself with tyrannical muggles in hopes of securing dominion over the planet. With the Death Stick in hand, Grindelwald had aligned himself with powers far beyond the mortal plane, producing wizards, sorcerers and warlocks with powers that defied the laws of magic as they stormed through the magical troops.

A shudder passed through his body at the memories of the war. Sorcerers who could feed on the very souls of their opponents, who could summon demons without a thought and transform into the dead with magic as flawless as a metamorphmagi had spilled from dark portals, even as the men and women of Earth fought them back. Albus knew of the powers greater than those of wizards, the ancient gods that were disregarded as mere myth and legend by wizard and muggle alike, but he refused to call upon their aid, believing that mortals should solve their own problems.

Speaking of higher powers...

Albus turned to look at his desk, not the least bit taken aback by the younger man who sat in his chair. With hair and beard as white as his own and eyes the color of a clear sky, the man looked at ease in his grey suit as he watched the wizard. Albus bowed his head in a show of polite greeting toward the figure who had just appeared in his office without warning. "Forgive me, Lord Zeus, if this old man does not bow. My joints are weak and the stone floor uncomfortable."

"Do not worry, my son," the Lord of the Skies spoke before standing. While Albus' age had made him thin and brittle, the King of Olympus stood broad chested and upright, his massive arms filling his suit's sleeves with ease. Zeus smiled at his eldest living child as he moved to embrace the wizard. Albus' age put him well before Zeus and his brother's promise on the river Styx, and his age had dwindled his demigod powers leaving him out of the running for the fated prophesy. "I am afraid I do not come with good tidings, Albus."

"Harry Potter," the wizard said simply with a nod.

Zeus nodded as a frown crossed his lips beneath his thick mustache. "I'm not sure if you recognized just what the boy is," the ruler of the skies spoke slowly. "He is however like you, a child of our family and mortal kind, a half-blood," he said with a sad sigh. "While he may not be your brother, or a cousin," Zeus hinted as he moved to help Albus into his chair, "he would have needed to go to camp soon, if he was still on Earth."

"His parent..."

"Does not have a cabin," Zeus finished for his son. "However, Potter is a firstborn Demigod, now out of the reach of mere mortals. As you know, by my own decree we cannot interfere directly in the world of men, at least not as we are now. However, other pantheons do not have to bow to my laws. Someone somewhere must have known just what Harry Potter was and used the transition of dawn on November second all those years ago to steal the boy from his doorstep."

Dumbledore shook his head at his father's words. "That cannot be. I had people watching over him. They would have alerted me if he wasn't there."

"Mortals are easy to fool, Albus," the god said with a shake of his head. "You know the effects of Magic and the Mist, a squib caretaker would have no chance against someone who can manipulate both, as I fear is the case. The boy's mother is angry Albus and will likely seek retribution against whoever has kidnapped her firstborn," he warned. "I was contacted by the Elder's," he whispered the last part.

The Headmaster nearly fell out of his chair at the mention of the Elders. Usually the Gods pretended they were the highest ranking beings on the planet, but to admit the existence of those higher then themselves meant something far beyond his worst nightmare had come true. "I thought the Elders only ever contacted your other self."

"Yes, I will admit, to you, that I was certainly surprised," Zeus admitted as he groomed his beard with his hand. "It seems the child has been stolen away to another Realm. More than likely, he has been raised these last ten years to view Earth as his enemy. Who knows what skills and powers Harry Potter has learned to harness over the last decade. However, one of your owls passed through a portal between realms this morning... and was seen flying back."

"A portal," Albus muttered as he shook his head. There were few realms that it could have lead to, and of those none would be good for the future of Harry Potter on this plane. "A reply is something at least. Do we know which realm the portal lead to?"

Zeus smiled sadly as he turned from his son and threw open the window just as a brown owl flew through it and lighted upon the Headmaster's desk. "I believe your answer has arrived."

Albus swallowed the lump in his throat as he extended his hand toward the post owl and relieved it of its burden. A envelope made of tanned leather, and by all the Gods Albus didn't want to know what kind of leather it was, shook in his hand. Carefully opening the flap, he let the parchment inside fall onto the table before he cast the envelope aside and banished it. With a nervous look at his father, the Headmaster unfolded the parchment and pursued what was written upon it in what he hoped was red ink.

 _ **Dear Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall,**_

 _ **While I understand that Potter was the name I was given upon birth, I have not gone by said name since my adoption a decade ago. I have spent my life learning the magical arts as well as martial arts from my father and his advisers, and while his subordinates disagree with the thought of me learning wand based magic, your school has captured my father's attention.**_

 _ **With the blessings of the Emperor I agree to join your school for the upcoming school year on the condition that I will be guarded by two bodyguards that my father has chosen. One is my elder sister, a nice woman though child-like in her mind and prone to turn savage quite quickly. The other is a superb warrior who my father is recalling for this mission from his clan on the outskirts of our territory.**_

 _ **My father's adviser has agreed to send us to a place known as Diagon Alley on the first of August, the day after the celebration of my birth. We are hoping one of your faculty may meet us there so that we may purchase the correct supplies as indicated on the supply list we received.**_

 _ **Hoping you are having a wonderful day,**_

 _ **Prince Harry of Outworld  
**_

The aged wizard groaned as he let the letter slip from his hands. Emperor Kahn, known to those who knew of the realms as Shao Kahn the Conqueror had apparently adopted the savior of their way of life. He barely registered the sight of his father taking the letter to pursue it or the gathering storm clouds outside. "Harry Potter is Harry Kahn... Severus will never survive," Albus muttered.

"Keep your spy on a leash, or better yet, remove him from the equation," Zeus advised as he put the letter on the table with a far away look in his eye. "The last thing we need is an inter-realm incident because of a man's refusal to release a grudge. As a matter of fact, I'll be surprised if the boy's mother doesn't smite the greasy bat herself. Keep the situation contained, send Hagrid to meet them at Diagon Alley, and I will begin discussions on how to proceed in this case amongst the council."

"Very well," Albus agreed as he pulled a piece of parchment from his desk drawer to prepare to write back. "Do you think its possible that Harry will stop Kahn from trying to take over the Earth?"

Zeus was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "I sense something far more powerful is at work here my son than just a being of greed wanting to control everything. I will speak to the council and the Elders to make sure this doesn't come..." suddenly the lord of the skies stopped speaking as his blue eyes flashed white for a moment. Albus glanced upward only for his eyes to flash white as well. "What was I saying," Zeus asked for a moment before glancing at the letter. "Right, I will speak to the council, no reason to worry the Elders, perhaps the Olympians can do what our counter parts could not to stop the attempted invasion of our world."

"Of course, Father," Albus said as he turned back to the letter he was going to pen to his future student and his family. "Perhaps we can turn this disaster into a positive turn out for all involved," the Headmaster said before returning to his letter and frowning. While he would not mention it to his father, he could feel something was off. His occlumency shields seemed to be weakened for just a moment, but were quickly sliding back into place. He couldn't help but feel as though he was forgetting something important.

* * *

The dark fortress, formerly known as the Dragon Temple, cast its dark shadow across the land in the light of Outworld's two moons. The massive figures of Shokan warriors loomed in the orange light of the torches burning along the walls and corridors as the four armed trained dragon-kin soldiers patrolled the castle of the Emperor, Shao Kahn.

Walking through the stone lined labyrinth of the castle's many walkways was a small slim figure, a boy barely out of the single digits of age. The young child, nearly eleven years old, ran his fingers through his raven colored hair as his emerald eyes cast their gaze from side to side, tracking the nearly flawlessly hid tick marks scratched into the stone walls that lead the way to his destination.

Prince Harry, formerly Harry Potter of Earth Realm, was not alone as he made his way to his father's throne room. Behind him, moving surprisingly quietly for a being of his size, was the Shokan warrior Kintaro. A fierce member of the Tigrar clan and lineage, Kintaro was once known as a low class warrior, before he single-handedly slaughtered dozens of the Centuarian race in the Kolosseum, to join the Emperor's ranks. Shao Kahn had been so pleased with the warrior's abilities that he had named him as his heir's guard while keeping the prince of the Draco Clan of Shokan, Goro, as his own personal guard.

"I am uncertain if your choice is wise, My Prince. While Outworld may be a place of turmoil, the Earthrealm is constantly on the brink of tearing itself apart," the four armed giant commented as his orange cat-like eyes watched the letter in the youth's hands. "I can protect you from much here, including assassins, but I do not know what to expect in this foreign land," the creature continued in his deep rumbling growl of a voice.

Harry stopped his walk to turn to the figure whose size dwarfed him even more than his father's. "I understand your reservation, Kintaro. However, my father's choices must not be questioned," he said with a sigh. "We are to go to Earthrealm to learn of what these wand-wielder's are capable of. After the Emperor wins the next Mortal Kombat tournament we will be set for the invasion, we do not need any surprises in the coming war if we are to annex the realm."

The large tiger striped creature nodded before his charge turned and began to continue walking. He could hear the clanging of the metal plates beneath the boy's leather vestments as it echoed off the walls. "I understand, My Prince, but would it not be more prudent to send the sorcerer Shang Tsung in your place? He could turn into your visage and is better trained to take care of himself."

"Shang Tsung's powers only work if he has taken part of your soul, my friend," Harry said with a smile over his shoulder. "While my father may trust Tsung with much of his more delicate workings, I will not have my soul torn even a little," he said as a dark look crossed his face before turning to face forward. "My father has his reasons for my going to Earthrealm and I have mine."

The raven haired youth remembered his first lessons into soul magic, a craft used by his father and his sorcerers. Before one can consume a soul, one must get in touch with their own, less they lose themselves to their new occupant. It hadn't taken the youth long to realize he wasn't alone inside his own body, and had, with the help of his father, leached the leach from the scar upon his brow and then consumed it. The memories contained within the soul fragment had been fleeting, but it was enough.

He had seen his birth parent's deaths as though he had been the one to do so. The memories of the man who called himself Lord Voldemort, were brief, without really showing any of his breath of knowledge in his own arcane arts. It was merely enough to fuel Harry's wrath and push him harder in his studies, after all, he knew that this Voldemort was still alive, and would need to be exterminated. Death was a way of life in Outworld, but only if it had honor. A fight to the death was one thing, but striking down those without a means to defend themselves was nearly unheard of. His father may have poisoned the previous emperor Onaga in order to weaken him, but the two had still fought to the death for the throne of Outworld.

He would return to Earthrealm and hunt down the foolish being who called himself 'Lord' of anything. Harry would see the murderer of his parents broken and bleeding before his feet. Then he would do as any good conqueror would do; he will kill Lord Voldemort and use his carcass to feed the birds before taking the Death Eaters into his own army, those he left alive anyway.

Harry suddenly had to stop short before he walked into his father's throne room door. Shaking his head to clear his mind of the thoughts of his own reasons for returning to his home realm he pushed open the door and walked in.

Shao Kahn struck a menacing figure even when sitting down in his throne shaped like the Dragon King's skull. A powerhouse of muscle he sat confidently even amongst his advisers and guards as he watched two tarkatans battle for his amusement. A crown made from the helmet of a long dead samurai sat upon his head, his face nearly completely hidden behind the skull-turned-mask of the former vampire king. Near his throne a hairless hellhound rested on the ground, its ram-like horns sharpened to a razor's edge while its spiked tail lashed at the ground.

His gleaming red eyes turned toward the entrance way as the door opened, admitting his adopted heir and locked onto the envelope in his hand. Rising from his throne he turned to his personal guard, the prince of the Shokan, Goro, and spoke. "They're beginning to bore me... **FINISH THEM**." He watched in amusement as the tarkatans backed away from the powerful shokan even while his son approached. "You have already received correspondence from your future school?"

Father and son ignored the squeals of pain and the squishing of organs as the letter was handed over. Removing it from its envelope, Shao Kahn returned to his seat as he pursued the letter from the one who called himself 'Headmaster'.

 **To the Emperor of Outworld and his adoptive son,**

 **Greetings, I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To say we were astonished by your reply to our letter would be an understatement of a millennia. We understand that with royalty attending the school there is a need for reinforced security to protect the heir's of thrones and have no problem with allowing your two assigned bodyguards to shadow our young student as he makes his way through our spectacular educational program.**

 **As per your request, one of our fine faculty will be meeting with you in Diagon Alley on the specified date of August the first. His name is Rubeus Hagrid and he is the Keeper of Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts. He is a surprisingly large fellow but polite and friendly when it comes to meeting new people and getting to reintroduce himself to people he knew before.**

 **While I understand you are the Emperor of an entire realm, rather many realms, you need not worry about paying for young Prince Harry's education. His birth parents had a considerable trust set up for him that he may access on his eleventh's birthday, just in time for school. I have sent along the key to his vault, which can be found at Gringott's Wizarding Bank.**

 **We look forward to seeing his young majesty on September the first upon the Hogwarts Express, I will be sure to have your escort notified to explain the details of boarding the train to you before he departs.**

 **Hoping all is well,**

 **Albus Dumbledore.**

"Huh," the Emperor said, ignoring the carnage left in his battle pit by his shokan warrior as he put the letter down. "This Albus Dumbledore clearly knows who I am and still passes upon pleasantries. I am not accustomed to such things," he said with a shrug. "However he agrees with our demands and knows his place," the Emperor finished before turning the envelope upside down into his free hand and letting the small golden key fall into his palm.

Turning to his adoptive son he let the key fall into the boy's outstretched hands. "Kintaro and Mileena will accompany you to get your supplies for school," he said with authority. "Who will accompany you to Hogwarts though, I have yet to decide. However, Mileena will be by your side no matter what, my son. I cannot have my heir wandering to far from his future queen, now can I?"

The emerald eye boy looked taken a back at the sudden thought of marriage. "Queen? I'm to marry my sister, Father?"

Shao Kahn glared at his son for daring to question him before nodding. "You are of Earthrealm, despite your upbringing you are still tied to the Jinsei of Earth. Mileena was born of Outworld and Eternia blood, and as such their particular Jinsei. Your marriage will bind the realms together and solidify our rule over them."

"I understand father," the ten year old said, though he didn't get it at all. He loved his sister, sure, she occasionally made him teddy bears and would sneak them into his bed while he was gone, which was more than Kitana ever did with him. He could swear the blue clad princess avoided him as much as she could, and while it saddened him, at least Mileena was more fun to play with and taught him a lot when they trained.

"Good, now go and prepare," the Emperor said with a grin. "It is only a week until we celebrate your day of birth and we will do so with a tournament! Bloodshed and honor will be game of the day," he said proudly. His red eyes narrowed though as he spotted the sorcerers Quan Chi and Shang Tsung slip into his throne room. "Leave us, young one. It seems my advisers and I have business to discuss."


End file.
